Heroes and Countries
by ncisfan2759
Summary: Adopted from AnimatorWriter. Heroes meet the countries and the countries give them a headache of a lifetime. There will be OC Atlantis, fem!England, fem!Italy and more just like AnimatorWriter promised.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Late to Work

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! Look at the time! I have to hurry or I'll be fired on my first day! Hope she doesn't find out or I'll be dead meat!" shouted the young blonde male as he ran out of his home.

He ran and ran and ran until he had to catch his breath. The entire time he ran, he clutched onto a very expensive looking camera. He looked around and realized that he ran past his workplace. He groaned and ran back until he stood in front of his new job.

"I can't believe I just ran past this place! It's huge and it's the only building in the city with a giant planet thing-y on its roof!" he shouted as he reached the floor he was looking for and looked around.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be the new photographer, would you?" asked a relatively round man who seemed to be expecting him.

"Uh... yeah, I am! I'm sorry that I'm late but I kinda-" said the blonde male before he was interrupted.

"Hey, don't sweat it, son! Our reporters always late to work. It _is _your first day today. As long as I get my pictures on time, I could care less when you get here. Speaking of late reporters... Hey, Kent! Come here!"

"Yes sir! I'm sorry for being late. I-it won't happen again!" exclaimed Kent nervously.

"Kent, you and I both know it'll happen again next week. I've already told you I don't care as long as I've got my story. That's not why I called ya here," said their boss.

"It's not?"

"Nope, I just wanted you to meet your own personal photographer. Now you and Lane won't fight over who gets Jimmy. He'll follow you around for every story you have. Kid, introduce yourself."

"Oh... right... hi, I'm Alfred F. Jones! Nice to meet you, Mr. Kent!" said Alfred loudly.

"Um... pleasure to meet you, too. Please call me Clark. Come on there's a story I'm covering up at the new Cadmus building that Luthor had built up north. We need to get there before Lois beats me there again. I hate having to fight over a story but it happens," he said as he quickly gathered his things.

"Sure thing, Clark."

"By the way, what does the 'f' in your name stand for?" asked Clark as they headed to the elevators.

"It stands for freedom!" shouted Alfred.

Clark have him a sideways glance and saw that Alfred was smiling. He didn't know why but he felt unnerved by that. He frowned at the blonde who seemed not to notice the frown.

"No seriously, Jones. What's it stands for?" asked Clark.

"... it stands for freedom!" whined Alfred who sighed when he saw the look on Clark's face. "... fine, it's Foster... Alfred Foster Jones- there, happy?"

The two of them got into the elevator as it arrived on their floor. The two ride down the elevator in silence. Neither one was sure what to say anyways. However, Alfred spoke up as the doors opened as they finally got to the bottom.

"You can call me Alfred," he responded as he looked slightly up at Clark who laughed at him.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. When I call for you it'll be Foster or Jones, okay?" Clark answered as he got into the car parked right in front of the building.

Alfred stared at the car for a moment. It wasn't extremely shiny like a new car but it did look clean. It was blue like the suit that Clark was wearing. He smiled at the fact that the car was a lot like Clark.

He stopped staring at it and ran to the passenger seat. He quickly got in and waited for Clark to drive off. At first, he drove slowly but Clark seemed to see something. That's when Clark suddenly accelerated and nearly crashed into another car. He swerved around the cars and they finally made it to the Cadmus building.

"Come on!" snapped Clark as he rushed Alfred out of the car.

"Not so fast, Smallville!" shrieked a woman as she came towards them.

"I got here first, Lois!" argued Clark as he went to stand in front of the woman.

"How can you cover this story? You don't even have a photographer," pointed out Lois with a smirk.

"Actually, he does," protested Alfred as he got out holding his camera as he put the strap around his neck.

"Who's the kid?" scoffed Lois as she took in Alfred's appearance.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones! Just started today and I'm glad to meet you!" bellowed the blonde. "Are we going to do something today our what?"

"Yes, we are going inside for the interview that I already scheduled. This is my story, Lois. Go look somewhere else," huffed Clark.

Clark grabbed Alfred by the brown jacket that he was wearing and pulled him in the direction of the building. All the while, Lois was stuttering and shouting at Clark and a red haired teen tried to calm her down.

They went inside and Clark talked to the reception lady who told them to take the elevator to the next floor. Alfred quickly followed after Clark as he walked over to the elevator at the end of the hall. They slipped into the elevator to get to the second floor.

As the door opened to the second floor, a fire exploded in the far left corner of the building that knocked everyone to the ground. Clark just so happened to land practically on top of Alfred who seemed extremely uncomfortable with their position. He quickly got up and helped Alfred up in time to see the staff and civilians as well as patients being rushed out in their direction.

Alfred grabbed Clark's hand and quickly pulled him into a janitor's closet. They waited until the noise of people being rushed out died down before looking out into the hallway. Everyone seemed to be out of there so they ventured out. Alfred quickly got to work by taking pictures of the hallway that was up in flames.

"Alfred, we need to get out of here!" shouted Clark as he tried to pull him towards the stairs.

"Help us! Please, someone help us! We can't breathe!" shouted a boy he banged on a wall somewhere in the fire.

"I'll save you!" shouted Alfred as he ran towards the flaming hallway.

"Alfred, you can't! You have to wait for someone to come help!" shouted Clark as he tried to coax him to file him outside.

"Oh, don't worry about me! I'm the hero!" declared Alfred as he ran into the inferno.

Clark ran back to the janitor's closet and quickly got changed into his Superman costume. He rushed out and looked around for any signs of life. He was getting worried when he couldn't see any signs of anyone.

"Hey, you mind helping me out?" asked a voice they came out of the fire.

Superman was surprised to see Alfred walk out holding two people in his arms. One was a blonde haired boy who was dressed as a sailor and the other was a girl that looked to be in her teens with long strawberry blonde hair. She seemed to be doing a lot worse than the boy.

Superman stopped staring and gestured for them to stand behind them. As soon as they were, he quickly launched himself into the inferno and in a matter of seconds, the fire was contained. The fire disappeared as the sprinklers finally turned on. Unbeknownst to Superman, Alfred was taking pictures of all of it and wasn't too worried about Clark.

When Superman made sure that the fire was out, he flew all them out of the building. He quickly got back into his suit and hurried back outside to find Alfred who didn't seem to realize he was missing. He actually seemed to be talking intently with the two they saved.

"What are you doing here, Peter? I don't want to die at the hands of your older sister! You should've called or something to tell me you were in Metropolis," whispered Alfred as he looked down at the boy.

"Sorry, but kids my age don't have enough money to make lots of calls on a payphone. I don't even have your number! How was I supposed to call or contact you?" asked the boy.

"Guess you're right... so, who's your friend?"

"I don't know her name but she's lived all her life at sea like me! She told me that she works for some guy named Arthur and that he's got a hook for a hand."

Before Alfred could respond, Clark approached them cautiously. Alfred stood up and smiled at him which once again unnerved him. He was just in a fire and was now smiling like nothing had happened.

"Yo, Clark. I was wondering where you went. This little guy's Peter and he's my girlfriend's younger brother. I have no idea who this girl is but she's got to be a friend since Peter knows her. You mind watching them while I call my friend, France," said Alfred as he walked over to the side with a flip phone.

"France?" asked the now very confused Clark.

"Short for Francis. Alfred only calls him when he's too afraid to call my sister. She doesn't really like it when I get in trouble since I remind her of Alfred but with an accent. When she finds out I came to America to see Alfred, she'll be absolutely furious. I don't see the problem. All of our friends are coming to see Alfred in a week or two," muttered Peter as he stood with them.

Peter grabbed a water bottle and walked over to the dead silent girl. He opened it and poured it all on her head. Clark expected her to be angry but she just shook her head as the water came down. She smiled up at the boy as the bottle became empty.

They sat together and seemed to be speaking in a different language that even Clark didn't know and that's when Alfred came back. Clark became more and more suspicious of them with every passing second. Eventually, he had had enough and walked away to make a call.

"What do you want, Kent?" asked the man on the other line.

"I need you to call everyone up to the Watch Tower for a meeting. This is something I need to discuss before it drives me insane and I need all the help I can get to figure out what is going on," said Clark.

"Fine, but this better be important as you say it is or I'll make your life unbearable, Kent."

Before he could respond, the man hung up and left him to listen to the tone. He sighed and closed his phone. He stared at it for a minute before a loud growl shook him of his stupor.

"Heh heh, oops... guess I'm really hungry. Clark, ya mind if we can go to McDonald's or someplace with lots of food. You guys hungry?" asked Alfred.

The two nodded eagerly at the prospect of food. The two looked absolutely innocent and for a moment, he really felt for them. Out in a foreign place without knowing a single soul in the crowd. He gave up and told them his decision.

"Well there's this really nice diner that I go to that serves just about everything. It's even open all day and night so it won't matter if you just want to take your time with your orders and with the food," said Clark as he lead them to his car.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" rejoiced Alfred and Peter as they ran to the car with the girl in tow.

At the diner, Alfred offered to pay for his own meal since he had a tendency to eat a lot which turned out not to be a lie. Clark paid for the simple meals of the girl and Peter. He tried not to look up as Alfred ate because he was a very sloppy eater. Afterwards, Alfred insisted that he'd walk home with the kids and that left Clark with more questions than answers which fustrated him for once.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Unusual Meeting

Clark anxiously waited at his home for the man he had called not too long ago to call back to tell them to meet. As he waited, he typed up the article for the incident at Cadmus.

He had gone to the fire station and police department to get statement for the incident. He even emailed his boss to get Alfred's email to talk about a good time to look through the pictures. When he did get in contact with Alfred, he said that he already has the perfect picture that he sent to the Daily Planet and they were just waiting for his article.

Suddenly, Clark's phone rang and he was so happy to see it was his associate saying that it would be appropriate to head to the Watch Tower. Clark quickly got into costume and rushed out of his apartment. He flew and flew until he was at the Watch Tower and quickly went straight to the meeting room.

He wasn't surprised to see Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman already seated in their spots but he was surprised to see the extra seat right next to Batman's. Superman went to sit in his seat and waited for the rest to come in and sit down. Everyone started to file in and they were surprised to see Batman walk in with Aquaman.

"Now, I know that Superman wanted to call this meeting but not too long afterwards, Aquaman contacted me with a problem that he's been having, so I invited him here. It's better to hear him out than have him sabotage those who enter his waters. We'll start with Superman, followed by anyone who has something to discuss, and it ends with what Aquaman and I have to discuss," said Batman.

"Well... today at work, my boss assigned a photographer to me. At first, he seemed to be normal but something was telling me that he was hiding something. Against my better judgment, I took him to my meeting at the Cadmus building in Metropolis."

"Go on..."

"A fire broke out and instead of leaving, he dragged me to wait inside a janitor's closet. We heard a boy shouting for help and he literally ran into the fire. I told him that we had to get out of there and he shouldn't go in. He just turned back to me and said in his exact words, 'Oh, don't worry about me! I'm the hero!'"

"So he's got a hero complex?" asked Wonder Woman.

"I ran back to the closet to change and when I came out, the fire got worse. He just ran out of it while holding the boy we heard and a teenage girl that was worse off. After I stopped the fire, I flew them out of the building. I go back in to change and quickly go out to find him talking to the kid like they were old friends," said Superman.

"So?" Flash asked.

"I overheard my photographer say that the kid's older sister was going to kill him when she finds out that her brother came to America to come see him. The boy was speaking a different language to the girl he said he just met. My photographer called someone named Francis but referred to him as France. The boy even said that it didn't matter if he came to visit my photographer because their friends were coming to see them in a week or so!" shouted Superman which surprised everybody.

"What are their names?" asked Batman.

"My photographer's name is... Alfred. The boy's name is Peter. I have no idea what the girl's name is because apparently not even they knew. All I know is that she was raised at sea and that she works for a man named Arthur."

"Does she have strawberry blonde hair and fair skin? Do you know if her boss has a hook for a hand?" asked Aquaman as he stood up.

"Yes, do you know her?" asked Superman.

"You have found my missing Atlantean! Is she alright? Has she been harmed?"

"She was fine after Peter poured a water bottle over her head. She even ate all her food at the diner that I took them to. She seemed to feel safe with them. I didn't see any internal or external injuries."

"Where is she now?"

"From what I saw, she went with Alfred and Peter to Alfred's home."

"Then she is in good hands. Thank you for making sure that she was well nourished and unharmed. My people can now rest."

Aquaman walked out of the meeting room without looking at any of them who were all staring at him. Everyone in the room now understood the frustration that Superman was having with these people he had met. It seemed that Aquaman was in on the whole ordeal himself.

"Am I the only one that thought that was weird?" asked Flash.

"You're not the only one. Batman, you said that there was something else to be discussed?" asked Superman as he sat down.

"There is. I just received word that many important representatives of more than several countries will be traveling to have a so-called UN meeting at the home of our country's representative. They've asked us to make sure that they make it to and from the meeting safe and sound," said Batman.

"Who's our country's representative?" asked Green Lantern.

"Well, he has blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears grey glasses. His formal attire is a brown suit with a red tie. His casual attire is usually a white dress shirt, a yellow tie, a brown bomber jacket with a star in a circle on the left side of the jacket, an airplane on the sleeve, pants, combat boots and black gloves. He's loud, eats a lot, has a hero complex, and is viewed as obnoxious by the other representatives... his name is Alfred Foster Jones..." said Batman as Superman actually fell out of his seat.

"Superman?" asked Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl as they helped him up.

"My photographer is the representative for the USA? I don't believe it! I mean, come on! He's immature! How did someone like that get such a job?" asked Superman as he paced around the meeting room.

"You know this guy, Supes?" asked Flash. "Bats, do you have the names of the other representatives? It'll help to know what to call them if we'll be escorting them to and from the US."

"Well, the representative from Britain is a woman named Victoria Kirkland who has a relationship with-" said Batman before he was interrupted.

"- Alfred Foster Jones. Victoria has to be the older sister of Peter," muttered Superman bitterly.

"Yes, she is and Peter is the representative for a small independent nation called Sealand."

"Wait, he's the representative for Sealand. He's the size of an eight year old!"

"He's twelve years old. I know this is ridiculously frustrating. It seems that the representatives of the countries apart of the UK have the same last name. Then again, Kirkland is a very common family name."

"There are more Kirklands?" asked Hawkgirl.

"Yes, but only Victoria will be coming for the UK. Peter will be there since Sealand is not a part of the UK. Francis Bonnefoy is the representative for France," said Batman.

"So that's who Jones called after the fire at Cadmus. It explains why he called him France, I guess..." said Superman begrudgingly.

"How many did you say were coming to the US?" asked Green Lantern.

"There are going to be many of them. 'The Great Eight' are going to be there, of course," said Batman.

"'The Great Eight'? Who are they?"

"The representatives of the US, UK, France, China, Russia, Germany, Italy, and Japan are 'The Great Eight.' Have been since after the events of World War II."

"So who are the others that'll be coming?"

"Well when the rep. of Russia goes, so do the surrounding countries. Which means the reps. of Belarus, Lithuania, Poland, Ukraine, and several others will be coming."

"Oh my god! Please Batman could you just fax us a list so we don't lose our minds trying to remember them!" shouted Flash as he held his head in his hands.

"I have the names of the reps. and their countries right here on these copies," said Batman as took one and passed them.

"Why didn't you tell us that you made copies?" asked Green Lantern.

Batman stood up causing everyone to look up at him. He started his walk to the door. As he got to the door, he stopped, turned towards them, and smiled.

"You never asked," said Batman as he turned once again and finally left.

Everyone stared as he left. They continued to pass out the papers until everyone had one. They even ended up staring at the list for a long time.

It read:

** Representatives, Gender, and Their Countries**

**Name: _ Gender: _ Country: _**

**Alessa Zabat _ Female _ Atlantis**

**Jett Kyle _ Male _ Australia**

**Sophia Edelstein _ Female _ Austria**

**Nikolai Alfroski _ Male _ Belarus**

**Laura Jansen _ Male _ Belgium**

**Madeline Williams _ Female _ Canada**

**Wang Yao _ Male _ China**

**Carlos Machado _ Male _ Cuba**

**Mathias Kohler _ Male _ Denmark**

**Gupta Muhammad Hassan _ Male _ Egypt**

**Eduard von Bock _ Male _ Estonia**

**Tino Vainamoinen _ Male _ Finland**

**Francis Bonnefoy _ Male _ France**

**Ludwig Beilschmidt _ Male _ Germany**

**Heracles Karpusi _ Male _ Greece**

**Li Xiao Chun _ Male _ Hong Kong**

**Daniel Hedervary _ Male _ Hungary**

**Emil Steilsson _ Male _ Iceland**

**Feliciana Vargas _ Female _ (North) Italy**

**Lovino Vargas _ Male _ (South) Italy**

**Honda Kiku _ Male _ Japan**

**Im Yong Jin _ Female _ (South) Korea**

**Raivis Galante _ Male _ Latvia**

**Erik Zwingli _ Male _ Liechtenstein**

**Toris Lorinaitis _ Male _ Lithuania**

**Mogens Jansen _ Male _ Netherlands**

**Lukas Bondevik _ Male _ Norway**

**Feliks Lukasiewicz _ Male _ Poland**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt _ Male _ Prussia**

**Anya Braginskaya _ Female _ Russia**

**Peter Kirkland _ Male _ Sealand**

**Isabel Fernandez Carriedo _ Female _ Spain**

**Helena Oxenstierna _ Female _ Sweden**

**Adelheid Zwingli _ Female _ Switzerland**

**Lin Yi Ling _ Female _ Taiwan**

**Sadiq Annan _ Male _ Turkey**

**Katyusha Braginskaya _ Female _ Ukraine**

**Victoria Kirkland _ Female _ United Kingdom**

**Alfred F. Jones _ Male _ United States**

**Jade Kim Nguyen _ Female _ Vietnam**

**Ava Taylor Kyle _ Female _ Wy**

After minutes of staring at the list, they got up to leave. Every single one of them was now thinking the same thing. Only the Flash was the one to finally say it out loud.

"Guys, what did we get ourselves into?" asked Flash as they went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

(I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read, those who reviewed, those who followed, and made this story their favorite. I want to thank Ulysses for catching my mistake. I didn't think that this would happen to me but I forgot about poor little Canada. So to put my mind at ease, I am going to treat Canada the way Russia treats him. I am going to be concerned for the poor thing but I'll continue to sit on Canada until it's show time! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.)

Chapter 3: Not Your Usual Morning

"Jones, you better have a good reason for calling me so late," said his boss as he tried not to fall asleep.

"Well, I wanted to know if it was okay to bring in two guests to work because I can't leave them at home," said Alfred.

"Sure, whatever... Remember, Bruce is going to take you guys when he gets into town. He'll meet you in the parking lot, go talk to you for awhile, and he'll make you leave when Lois gets there."

"Understood...See you tomorrow... goodnight, boss."

"Night, Jones."

~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~

"Guys, get up!" shouted Alfred as he pushed Peter off the bed he was sleeping on.

After Peter was awake and had taken a bath, Alfred quickly took a shower. When he was done, he drew a cold bath and went looking for the girl.

The teenager was sleeping in his room because he had to watch her all night and she only seemed comfortable with sleeping in his bed. He ended up watching her the entire time so he was dead beat tired.

Because he was so tired, he couldn't figure out where his room was. He walked through the giant hallway looking for his room. With every passing minute, he shouted louder and louder about getting lost in his own home. Fortunately, she was woken up by the noise and opened the door.

"America, what are you doing? You are acting like a child," she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, you speak! For a minute, I thought that you were like Canada! Do ya have a name?" asked Alfred.

"I didn't know you could think. Yes, I am Atlantis but call me Alessa," she said.

"Hey, that hurts! Despite that rude comment, you seem to be really polite."

"I am considered royalty to my people as my existence is known to them. It would be un-ladylike of me to behave like a rotten child."

"So you're a stick in the mid."

"I was trained to fight as soon as my people discovered me. I'm not like you or Peter. I have powers... just like my gifted people. If I don't keep myself composed, I can accidentally inflict harm to anyone that is even remotely close to water. I can even hurt people with the water in their bodies. I never want to hurt anyone ever again..."

"Cool! So you're like a blood bender from that show with the people who can bend water, earth, fire, and air... what's it called?..."

"I don't know what you are talking about.."

"Nevermind... wait, you said 'hurt ever again'. What do ya mean?"

"When I was smaller than Peter, I sank my people and accidentally killed many. Can we please not speak of this ever again?"

"Sure... sorry..."

Alessa didn't flinch at the cold water. Alfred closed the door and left her to get bathed as he went to go make breakfast. Peter was waiting for both of them in the large kitchen as he looked for something to eat that wasn't excessively fatty like most of Alfred's favorite foods.

"Watcha lookin for?" asked Alfred as Peter gave up.

"Decent food... something that you know nothing about, fatty!" shouted Peter.

"Hey, that's cruel!" shouted Alfred as he pulled out frozen pancakes from his freezer.

Peter looked on as he put several frozen pancakes into his microwave before heating them up. Peter glanced around and watched as Alessa walked into the room with her hair up in a ponytail that was dripping water down her right shoulder. She sat quietly beside Peter and waited for the food to be served.

"Here you go! Pancakes for everyone! Now hurry up 'cause if we're late we'll get dirty looks from my coworkers," said Alfred as he poured a ridiculously large amount of syrup over his pancakes.

They did what he said and soon they were out the door. They weren't necessarily running the whole way there but they certainly weren't taking a stroll. All of a sudden, a car stopped next to them and they all smiled to see it was Clark.

"Need a ride to work?" he asked nicely.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" exclaimed Alfred as he shoves the kids into the backseat and got into the front.

"No problem. Did you ask if you could have guests?"

"Yeah, he said as long as I keep them away from Lois."

"Oh by the way, Arthur wanted me to ask how you are, Alessa. You don't have any scars, burns, or bruises, do you?"

"Oh I'm fine. I did not see any harm that has been afflicted onto me. It is kind of Arthur to care for me," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well after losing his arm to save his only child, he spends his time with his family while I keep everything running the way it should. I hardly ever see him so it is nice to know that he still worries for my safety."

"He was ready to declare war or something for you. For a second, I thought he was going to hurt someone. He was happy to hear that I found you."

"Excuse me but how do you know Arthur?"

"Oh, this guy's Superman! You know that guy that flew us out of the building- WHOA!" shouted Alfred as Clark swerved the car into the parking lot violently.

"WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT? NOBODY KNOWS ABOUT THAT!" shouted Clark through gritted teeth and with glowing red eyes.

"What are you doing, Kent? We are supposed to make sure they stay unharmed; we do not threaten them," said the man standing in the parking spot next to Clark's driver side.

Clark seemed to snap out of it when he heard the voice. He flinched when he saw the man in his side view mirror. He turned towards the man with a guilty look plastered on his face.

"Sorry, Bruce... you know how I worry about the kind of people that figure it out... don't want anyone getting hurt because of me," said Clark as he got out of the car with the rest of them.

"I know but they can be trusted. Hello Peter, Alessa, and Alfred...it's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"You're in on this too?" asked Clark in disbelief.

"I'm related to Alfred. As a child, I have been taken care of by each rep who is coming to this meeting. All of them I've met while I was missing for the seven years that followed the death of my parents. I'll explain later but right now let's just go inside."

"Fine... you do know that Prussia is no longer a country, right?"

As they walked to the building, Bruce took something out and hit Clark with it which made him stumble. He was fine when they finally got to the elevator. The whole way up Clark was glaring at Bruce who seemed oblivious to it.

They stepped out of the elevator and they could have sworn that the world had stopped. Everyone just stared at them as they walked to Clark's and Alfred's desks. Three people rushed towards them with chairs for the other three and that made Bruce smirk.

"Tell me, Alfred, how is Metropolis treating you?" he asked smoothly even though he knew everyone was listening in on them.

"It's awesome! It's a lot safer than Gotham but to be honest, I kinda miss running for my life and trying to take pics of the elusive Batman. Think the family's gonna come visit me?" he asked.

"If they don't, then I can always trick them into doing that."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure! What are cousins for, huh? I'm sure Maddie would come if you would stop pretending that she's not even there."

"Dude, remember that time I took you to one of my meetings. You know, the one with Arthur complaining about something was off."

"Yeah, Arthur counted every single one of us and Francis told him that he was being paranoid. He almost bought it until Peter opened his big mouth and got spotted by Arthur. Remember that, Peter?"

"Yeah," muttered Peter as he blushed. "I thought that since Maddie and I kinda looked alike that I could just dress like her, take a pair of Alfred's glasses, sit at the table, and blend in."

"That was hilarious! I can't believe that Ivan did that! Poor Maddie!" said Bruce as he continued his facade of the goofy easy-going playboy.

"What do you mean? I didn't see her there," said Alfred.

"Ivan was sitting on her! She kept telling him to get off but you know that when Maddie talks or even shouts that you can't hear a word she says. I almost didn't see her until the end of the meeting when Ivan got up and complained about the lumpy seat. I looked over and saw Maddie shivering."

"No way! I can't believe that I missed that!"

"Bruce, is that you?" asked a woman that seemed to be standing behind him.

Bruce immediately stopped laughing which made everyone freeze at the sudden change of the atmosphere. He sighed and stood up with his back to her. Eventually, he turned around to face the woman that he knew all to well.

"Yes, do you need something Lois?" asked Bruce as he tried not to sound cold.

"What are you doing here? It's not every day that you come visit the Daily Planet," she says.

"I came to visit my cousin, Alfred, whom I haven't seen in a very long time. From what I heard from Clark, you were giving him a hard time. To be honest, I'm sick of the way you act when you're around."

"I-"

"Save it... you were the one to say goodbye, after all..."

Bruce turned around, grabbed Clark and Alfred by their arms, gestured toward the children to follow, and hauled them away to the elevator. He stopped halfway to the elevator before he turned back to say something to the man standing at the opposite side of the room.

"I'm taking these two for the week! They'll be covering the event that I'm setting up!" shouted Bruce as he turned back to the direction of the elevator.

"Have fun!" shouted the boss as everyone stared at the retreating figures.

As they left, everyone seemed to go back to what they were doing before. No one even took a second glance at their boss as he went back to his office with a giant smirk on his face.

"Clark, you're in for a week full of headaches," he says as he leans back.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Thanks for taking the time to read this. I just wanted to clarify that I don't mean to bash anyone in the fanfiction. If it seems that I have, then I'll apologize right now and say that I only meant for it to be taken as a joke.)_

Chapter 4: The Revelation

"Yo, Bruce that was awesome! You just walked out of there like a boss!" shouted Alfred as Bruce hauled them to the expensive limo parked in front of their cars.

"Well, Bruce does own the building," said Clark. "You're Alfred's cousin, Bruce?"

"What? Oh, no, I call him that because my real relation to him would make people even more suspicious."

An old man got out of the driver seat and walked to open the backseat for them. The sight of him put Clark's mind at ease... until Alfred opened his mouth.

"Alfred! Long time no see," he said as he went to hug the old man.

"Ah, Master Alfred, it's been years since we've seen you. You haven't changed a bit," said the old man as the blonde male got into the limo.

"Please don't tell me that you're in on this, too," said Clark.

"Oh, I'm afraid so, Master Clark. I'll be in his debt for the rest of my life," said Alfred as the rest got into the very spacious limo.

Soon enough, the odd group of five- now 12- (which includes the driver Alfred) were talking despite the awkward situation. The teenage girl seemed to be happy to be reunited with Arthur. The Justice League watched as they talked in their native tongue. Eventually, they started to talk to the others.

"Hello, my name is Alessa. You are the Justice League, correct?" she asked.

"Yes, we are. At the meeting, we'll have nametags with our superhero names. I'm pretty sure that Arthur has told you the real names of the remaining members," said Bruce.

"Yes. Who are we going to pick up first?"

"We are going to pick up Carlos and Madeline, who are waiting for us at Niagara Falls."

"I thought Carlos lived in Cuba."

"He does. He is actually visiting her as I requested as it is against US laws to go to Cuba without going to the government. Instead of going to all that trouble, we'll have saved time."

"Oh, I'm guessing that after this we're going to pick up the reps. closest to us. Like Victoria..." said Alessa as she tried to get a reaction from Alfred.

"I thought you said that you had to suppress your emotions..." Alfred murmured as he blushed.

"Only my stronger emotions..."

Alessa looked over at Alfred and they seemed to communicate with their eyes before smiling. They turned and looked at Peter who caught their gaze and smiled as well. The Justice League excluding Batman became nervous when the three turned their gaze to Arthur who was already smiling. The four looked over at Bruce who just sighed.

"Look, I know what you're thinking and I'm not doing it willingly. There's only one way to make me do that but I think you already know how," said Bruce as he leaned back.

"Okay... Arthur, grab the vodka. Peter, ask Alfie for the painkillers and to play our song on full blast!" shouted Alfred happily as he turned his attention into Bruce.

"I'm so glad I'll be disoriented to remember what's going to happen after I do this," said Bruce.

Peter handed him the pill bottle to Bruce, who took four pills from it before handing it back to Peter. Arthur handed Bruce the bottle of vodka and Bruce put the pills in his mouth. He then chugged nearly half of the vodka and shook his head as Arthur took back the bottle. He opened his eyes and you could see as clear as day that his eyes had dilated.

The League became even more nervous when the music started to play. None would admit it but they were unnerved by the smile creeping on Bruce's face. Clark was starting to see a resemblance between Bruce and Alfred as Bruce got up to sit with the reps.

"Okay, okay, okay... who's starting?" Bruce asked as he slightly slurred his words.

"You are, Bruce!" exclaimed Alfred.

He smiled when he heard the song. Bruce literally swayed his head and started to wave his fingers as if he were leading an orchestra. The smile on Bruce's face got wider as he got ready to sing.

_"Hei hei daddy, ko-ra wo chodai," _he sang happily as he slung his arm around Alessa and Alfred._ "Hei hei mommy, hei hei mommy..."_

Alessa, Alfred, and Peter smiled as they joined in with singing the song that was obviously wasn't English. The league was shell-shocked to see their most intimidating member acting like a drunken buffoon. To them, the whole thing seemed surreal and they hoped it was just a bad dream.

_"Marukaite chikyuu... marukaite chikyuu... marukaite chikyuu... Ore AMERIKA!" _ Alfred sang loudly before Peter continued as the song changed slightly.

_"Marukaite chikyuu... jito mite chikyuu... hyotto shite chikyuu... Sea-kun desu yo~" _sang Peter as he looked over at Alessa.

_"Marukaite chikyuu... HA-tto shite chikyuu... Funzori kaette chikyuu..." _she sang before the limo stopped all of a sudden.

Their driver, Alfred, opened their door and waited for them to get out, one by one. He seemed cross when he saw the state that Bruce was in.

"Alfred, how many times have I told you not to let Bruce take painkillers with vodka? He'll be in this drunken stupor for the next few hours. You know he handles his drinks even worse than Miss Victoria does," said the man as he tried to keep Bruce standing.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that!" said Alfred.

They all looked around and realized that they were at an airport standing in front of a jet. Bruce's company's logo was on the side of it. Standing in front of the jet were the three that run around Gotham with Bruce during the night.

"Hey, what happened to Bruce?" asked the boy standing with the two adults.

"I think he's on painkillers. We always have that same goofy look on our face with painkillers, Tim. Barb, do these people with the league look familiar to you?" asked the man.

"Dick, they're the people in the paintings all over the manor," said Barb.

"Oh... bet that's why Clark looks like he wants to bolt. He'll be out when he meets the people that taught him everything he knows. This is going to be an awesome field trip," he said as he held both hands out to receive high-five's from the other two.

They helped Bruce into the jet and were quickly followed by the others. The three and the reps. sat close to Bruce to make sure he didn't do much. He started to mutter something with a thick Jersey accent.

The music from the car started playing once again but it seemed slightly different. The league watched as Bruce nudged Barb, Tim, and Dick with his foot. The three smiled and hummed part of the song before singing.

_"Marukaite chikyuu... marukaite chikyuu... marukaite chikyuu... Ore IGIRISU..." _they sang as they saw the looks they were getting from the league.

"Oh yeah! This is going to be the best UN meeting ever!" shouted Alfred as he wrapped his arm around Bruce.

"... what the relation between Bruce and Alfred is. They're hiding something and we need to know what," said Clark as Alfred started to quiet down.

"I'll handle it," said Wonder Woman as she stood up with her lasso. "We're going to play truth or dare starting with Bruce. Just do what I say and no one gets hurt."

"Okay, dare..." said Bruce.

"I dare you to pick truth."

"That's not how it works... fine, truth."

"Bruce, how are you related to Alfred?"

Diana threw her lasso at him. As it wrapped around him, she tugged on it and it tightened around him. It turned bright yellow and it seemed to compel Bruce to tell them.

"Alfred's my father!" shouted Bruce before Alfred slapped his hands over Bruce's mouth.

"You're father? He looks younger than you," said the red haired male as he sped over.

"I make myself look like I'm aging so people don't get suspicious-" said Bruce before he was interrupted.

"Explain," said Clark as Diana put her lasso away.

"The first time I remember seeing Alfred was when he went to war. I found out he was my biological father when he returned me home after being gone seven years after my parents died. Only six years had passed after World War II.

"Wait, World War II?"

"They were murdered months before the war ended but the rest of the world didn't know until years later. Anyways, I snuck onto a ship that was heading to England. I quickly traveled to Germany and ran into Ludwig who took me in when he found out that I was orphaned.

"During that year, I met Feliciana and Honda. I saw Sophia and Daniel on occasion as I was moved around when the battles got closer. Hell, I stayed with Gilbert who had the funny idea of sending me to places far and wide.

"When the war had ended, I already spent three to four months with the Axis Powers. The United Nations was formed not too long after and they thought it would be a good idea to take me with them to the first meeting. Alfred didn't know how to respond to watching them pass me around like I was a toy in a game of hot potato.

"Alfred wanted to send me back but I asked if I could spend six to seven years traveling the world and living with new emerging reps. He was going to say no until Anya told him it was a good idea and you can't exactly say no to her... unless you have a death wish," he said shrugging.

"Anya?" asked Clark.

"I'll explain later... like I said I grew up with them. I want to make sure nothing happens to them. They're my family now like Dick, Tim, and Barbara."

"How old are you? Can you at least tell us that?"

"I'm as old as Gotham City... with each passing rep. I'll tell you a little more about us. Right now, I just want to sleep."

"I guess you were right. Finding out that Alfred, here, is your father is crazy. Wait, if you're as old as Gotham, then Alfred has to be older than Gotham. How old are you, Alfred?" asked Clark as realization finally kicked in.

"Dude, just chill. We'll tell you when we're not tired," said Alfred as he leaned back to fall asleep.

_(I hope that no one gets ticked off by the way I set up this chapter. I just wanted to get to the part when the Justice League found out that Bruce was not all that he seemed to be. I also wanted to incorporate the Marukaite chikyuu song after listening to it while I was writing this chapter.)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Madeline, Carlos, and Personal Lives

"Now, everyone, buckle into your seat. We will be landing soon and I do not want any more accidents happening," said their pilot/driver Alfred as he walked down the aisles.

"Yes, Alfred," said everyone in unison.

As they landed, everyone caught at least a glimpse of the country. They were anxiously waiting for the pilot to tell them they can unbuckle and get up. As the doors opened, they quickly got up to get out of the jet.

"Woah, this place is so cool! Can't wait to go to this Niagara Falls place!" shouted Alfred as he looked around.

"If you would be so kind as to follow me, then I will take you there and that is where we'll find Master Carlos and Miss Madeline," said the other Alfred as he led them to two vans. "We'll be taking two cars. Master Richard will be driving the second car because Master Bruce has not yet recovered and I do not trust Master Alfred with the task with so many people."

"That hurts, Alfie," muttered the blonde male as he grabbed Bruce. "If these vans have nine seats, then we're taking Tim, Barb, Peter, Alessa in the van that Dick's driving. Oh, and Maddie and Carlos."

"Okay, so the rest of the League will ride with me. It is for the best to relieve the tension."

They all got into their designated vans and sped off to their destination. They all seemed happy with the group they were put with. The tension did seem to evaporate until Clark brought it up.

"None of this is making sense. Alfred, did Bruce take up some deal with Ra's or something? There should be no way that Bruce and Jones would be as old as Gotham and look so young," said Clark.

"Master Clark, with all the respect I can muster at this point in time, I would kindly advise you to stop your whining before I give you something to whine about. Master Bruce told you that he will tell you when he is good and ready so please respect his wishes. He seems to want to trust you with this troubling secret; so please don't give him a reason to become reclusive," said Alfred.

"Yes sir, I just worry about him. He might not think so but he's my closest friend and I'm worried that this secret of his might ruin that."

"Oh, trust me, Master Clark, this secret isn't as bad as you might think. Though when I found out, it nearly had me spitting out my cup of tea. Well, we are almost there..."

Meanwhile, in the other car...

"It's nice to see the other side of you, Gotham," said Dick as he drove. "You started to really act like the Dark Knight that you nearly forgot how to be Bruce."

"Am I really that bad?" asked Bruce.

"Definitely... that's why I don't visit as much."

"It's because of the League. It got harder to hide our secret from them; especially after we met Captain Marvel... nearly blew our secret in front of them."

"So you did meet Fawcett. Liar!"

"Now, I never said that I didn't meet Billy..."

"Dude, bet Clark is totally trying to get information from Alfred right now.." said Alfred.

"Doesn't matter, we're at Niagara Falls and if I'm not mistaken, then I see Carlos and Maddie," said Barb as they started to slow down.

They quickly parked and got out to walk out to where they saw Maddie and Carlos. They were sitting on a bench eating ice cream and talking about something that seemed to be going on in Cuba. They both waved when they saw the people from both vans get closer.

"Look, Maddie! There is your sobrino," said Carlos as he nudged Maddie.

"Huh, oh, you're right. Hey Alfred, I'm glad that you brought Bruce!"she said with a rather raspy voice.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Bruce as he held his hand out to help her stand.

"Just a cold. It's sweet of you to care, little Brucie..." said Maddie as she ruffled his hair.

"Aunt Maddie, you promised to stop calling me that..."

"-and you promised to visit me once a month but I guess we both break our promises..."

"Aunt Maddie? You're related to her too?" asked Clark.

"Yes, he is my nephew. The blonde buffoon, Alfred, just so happens to be my brother... I'm sorry but you brought that on yourself, Alfred," she says which sparks a response from Alfred.

"Hey, that's mean!" he exclaims before he hugs her. "Sorry, for always pretending that you're not there."

"Que amable... hola, my name is Carlos and this is Madeline. Bruce tell you about us?" asked the man.

"Not about the big secret..." said Bruce.

"Oh... anyways, you guys can check out the Niagara Falls while we catch up with Bruce."

"Before you say anything, Clark, I promise to tell you more as soon as we get back into the jet."

Clark just nodded and the others followed him to the Niagara Falls to stare at the beautiful sight. The reps. stayed behind to talk to Bruce. Clark thought that he'd be able to eavesdrop but they spoke in another language yet again.

"You mad, Clark?" asked Dick as he nudged him.

"Could you stop that? I've known Bruce for years, almost as long as you and I thought I knew him; now he's like a whole different person and..." said Clark before he was interrupted.

"Oh my God, you got a crush on Bruce!"

"Do not!" said Clark as he looked back to the reps. and Bruce. "He's the first real friend that I ever had. He didn't trust me at first but he didn't turn his back on me when I needed him."

"S'okay... Bruce is actually the reason why the UN meetings actually gets things rolling. UN meetings used to just be a place that everyone would shout at each other and fight over differences. Bruce got that focus from Ludwig."

"Guys, time to go!" shouted Bruce so that every person could hear.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about having a crush on Bruce. Francis has been hot on his tail since Bruce came of age," said Dick as he hurried to his van and left a rather flustered Clark.

They all quickly got to their vans and drove off back to the jet. Clark was trying his best not to blush as they left. Dick was smirking as he thought of Clark's reaction from before.

"What's got you all smiley?" asked Carlos.

"Clark's got a crush on Bruce! It's so cute!" exclaimed Dick as he stated that information to everyone in the car.

"Yes! You owe me a melon soda, Peter," said Tim.

"You'll get it at the meeting. I was so sure that I was going to win," said Peter as he sighed.

"Well, Bruce, he is a nice man. Will you settle down with him, one day?" asked Maddie as she nudged Bruce.

"Woah, I'm not getting married to anyone. Why the sudden interest of putting me into a relationship?" Bruce asked.

"We thought that being in a relationship would bring the best in you. Would you consider it?" asked Barb.

"A relationship with Clark? Don't need one... with the way he already acts , it's like we _are_ married. 'Sides he's got a crush on my ex..."

"Who says you can't meet another guy?" asked Maddie.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not looking for a relationship? Who says that I'm interested in just guys? For all you know I could be dating Jade," said Bruce as he huffed.

"But we now that you're not 'cause she still wants you dead," said Carlos as he started to laugh.

"Yeah, didn't it take having Ra's and his daughter tell her that they wanted you to help Talia conceive an heir for the sake of the League of Assassins?" asked Alfred as he snickered.

"Yeah... I'm just saying that I could be in a relationship and you wouldn't know," said Bruce as he started to brood in his little corner.

"Hey, watcha' goin' to tell the League when we get back to the jet?" asked Tim.

"I'm going to tell them which people raised who from the reps that are coming. I'll also tell them that my name is Gotham and hopefully, they'll figure out that we are literal personifications of countries or in my case, cities..." said Bruce.

"And you said that this would be a very boring UN meeting..." said Dick to Barb as they continued their way to the jet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: News of Danger

"We're back at the jet!" shouted Alfred as he saw it.

Once they stopped, they got out and followed everyone from the other van back to the jet. Dick nudged Bruce when they saw that Clark was slowing down to clean his glasses. Bruce took that time to go talk to Clark.

"Hey, Clark. Dick told me that you still believe in Santa," said Bruce.

"Well, yeah, I do. He exists but I can never seem to ever see him but I've seen the reindeer tracks. You're not going to tease me about it too, are you?" asked Clark.

"Well, I think that you would like me to tease you... anyways, our next stop is the home of a friend who knows Santa Claus. He's just not that fat oaf that everyone thinks he is."

"Really? We're going to meet Santa!"

"Yup, now let's get to the jet before everyone starts to wonder what the hell I'm doing to you. But I bet you wouldn't mind it too much... maybe actually enjoy it since it's me."

Bruce hurried back to the jet and looked back for a second to see the flustered look on Clark's face. Bruce smirked with content at making Clark nervous.

"That'll teach him for being clingy while in costume and distant as civilians," said Bruce quietly enough so Clark wouldn't hear.

When both of them got in, the pilot told them to buckle up and they waited for liftoff. When they were steady up in the air, Bruce got up and sat next to a rather jumpy looking Clark. He smirked when his knee 'accidentally' touched Clark's knee which made him twitch.

"Looking forward to meet Santa, Clark?" asked Bruce as he draped his arm over Clark's shoulders.

"Don't tell me that you're serious!" exclaimed the red haired man as he sped over to sit in front of them.

"He exists, Wally. He took me with him to deliver the presents to the children that had been good. You asked for the Bill Nye the Science Guy vhs tapes. Clark wanted the Tasco 402X60 refractor telescope with a microscope. Both back when you guys were eight years old," said Bruce.

"Oh my god, Santa's real! Guys, Santa's real!" shouted Wally as he ran around the jet.

"Guess he wasn't a real believer," said Bruce.

"Don't change the subject. We picked up two reps. so you have to tell us two things about your secret," Clark said.

"Well, first I'll tell you my name, then I'll tell you the big secret that involves the reps. and me. My real name is Gotham. I wasn't born the way other people are born. I just appeared. I wasn't conceived in a womb and born nine months later."

Everyone stopped moving as those words left Bruce's mouth. Alfred, Peter, Alessa, Madeline, and Carlos smiled at him and the others turned to look at them and Bruce.

"Gotham? As in Gotham City?" asked Wally.

"Hera... my mother has spoken of you people before," said Diana.

"I'm not surprised... after all, she is one of us..." said Bruce shrugging.

"Can you explain? asked Clark.

"These people are essentially immortal. They shall never die of old age because they don't seem to age after a certain point in time. They appear around the same time as the thing they are named after," said Diana.

"So if my name is Gotham City?" Bruce asked as he tried to get them to finish his comment.

"Then you're like a personification of Gotham?" asked Wally.

"Alfred, give that man a cookie," said Bruce.

Alfred actually pulled out a cookie and threw it at Wally. Wally eagerly caught the cookie and ate it. They all turned to face Bruce once again.

"Yeah, and anyways, we have all these 'representatives' of these countries that we're going to," said Bruce.

"Wait, you're saying that they aren't reps? These people are literal personifications of their countries!" shouted Clark as he looked over at the 'reps'.

"Yep, I'm America! Peter's Sealand. Alessa's Atlantis. Madeline's Canada. Carlos is Cuba. Diana's mother is Themyscira. Captain Marvel just so happens to be in on this too. He's Fawcett City," said Alfred as he leaned back with a smug look on his face.

Bruce was smiling at his friends when he felt Clark's head fall on his shoulder. He was sure that Clark had passed out but he wanted to make sure.

"Clark, you okay?" asked Bruce as he moved to look at him better.

Clark's face was scrunched up as if he were in pain. Everyone became nervous when Clark seemed to be in more pain. Bruce turned around and saw Peter holding a box that was glowing a bright green.

"Peter! Close that box!" Bruce shouted.

Peter quickly closed it and put it in Bruce's open hand. Bruce glares at the boy before turning back to Clark who seemed to relax but remained unconscious.

"Sorry for shouting Peter. I just wanted to make sure that the kryptonite didn't have any lasting affects on you or Clark. He becomes powerless and experiences pain when exposed to it," said Bruce.

"S'okay. It was my fault that he was hurt... then again, you never told me that you carry things that hurt those you care for..." said Peter.

"Master Bruce, you might want to hear this," said Alfred over the intercom.

_"Only two hours ago, there was a bombing at the UN building in the UK. None seem to have died but many were injured in the attack. It is believed that this was an act of terrorism that was meant to warn the other representatives of their countries to not go to the next meeting. The League of Assassins have claimed responsibility for the attack and said that they captured the representatives of Vietnam and the UK, Jade Kim Nguyen and Victoria Kirkland. We'll keep you up-to-date when we receive more,"_ said the reporter over the intercom.

The others looked over at Alfred who was trying so hard to not jump out of his seat and do something. He was falling and it took Diana and Arthur to keep him down in his seat. Then he started to shout at the top of his lungs.

"Bruce, we have to do something! They need our help! We're the heroes! We have to go save them!" shouted Alfred as he struggled against the two keeping him down.

"I need you to calm down, Alfred. In this situation, we can't afford to make mistakes since we are up against the League of Assassins. Right now, we have to split up and collect the others as fast as we can. We can't afford to have more of our own to be captured," said Bruce.

"Besides things could be alot worse," said Peter.

Not even a minute after Peter said that, they were hit by something that shook the whole jet. Suddenly, the jet started to fall straight down to the ground.

"Did you really have to say that?" asked Bruce.


	7. Chapter 7

**_(I wanted to thank everyone that's been reading my story. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not offended by reviews. I want to know how you feel about what I write. Hope you enjoy the rest!)_**

Chapter 7: Escape to Iceland

"What are we going to do?" asked Peter.

"We're go to jump out of the plane. Is it really that hard to figure out?" asked Alessa as she looked around.

"J'onn, I need you to try as hard as you can to slow down the descent of the jet. Diana, you go get our pilot Alfred from where he is. Shayera, create an exit. John, create a platform to land on when we jump. Alfred, Carlos, Dick, and Barb, make sure that the kids and Maddie are close when we jump. Alessa, I need you to use your powers to make sure that this jet doesn't explode in the water. Arthur, coach her through it and make sure she doesn't stress out. Tim, send the distress signal to the countries and to our allies. After this, we'll need all the help we can get," instructed Bruce as he stood up with the still unconscious Clark.

They stared at him for a second before they got to work. Diana went to go check on Alfred. Shayera pulled out her mace and started hitting the walls with it. As Diana came back with the unconscious Alfred, Shayera finally broke threw the wall.

John used his power ring to create a platform to jump onto. John flew down onto it and got ready to catch Alfred and Clark who were unconscious. He caught Maddie, Peter, and Alessa as they jumped out the jet. He moved out of the way as the rest either jumped off to land on the platform or to fly down onto it.

J'onn's eyes started to glow as he seemed to concentrate on slowing down the jet. Arthur started talking to Alessa as she started to manipulate the ocean underneath them.

They watched as Alessa started to make the ocean beneath them shoot up and circle around the jet. Slowly but surely the jet went further into the water.

"Is there anything in the jet that you don't want people to find?" asked Alessa.

"Not really... I didn't pack my costume. Tim have you contacted Fox yet?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah, he said that another jet with our costumes will be waiting for us in Iceland. That way we pick up another rep and get ready for the fight," said Tim.

"Hey Clark and Alfred are waking up!" exclaimed Alfred as he nudged the men with his foot.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Clark as he looked up at the others who were standing.

"Kryptonite exposure made you pass out. You should be fine now that you're awake," said Bruce as he helped the man up.

"Where's the jet? Did something bad happen?"

"Clark, would we be on a platform high above the ocean if something bad didn't happen?"

"Yeah, it's one of your MOs when you don't want to be found."

"Well this time it wasn't me. We have to assume that it was the League of Assassins. They have supposedly taken two of our own. Alfred wants to go save them but first we need to collect the rest of them. All of us are going to Iceland together but after that we go our separate ways to go pick up the rest."

"What's the plan?"

"I had Tim contact Fox to come bring all of our costumes so we can collect the others so the League realizes that this will be war. Static and Gear will provide us with transportation for those we'll be retrieving. We'll be splitting up in teams with the countries. We'll discuss who goes with who once we see what we have to work with."

"Which way are we going?" asked John.

"Northwest. I'll tell you if we aren't going the right way," said Bruce as he sat down on the platform.

The others did the same but begrudgingly. The heroes looked around to make sure that there wasn't anything coming their way. True to his word, Bruce told John to go North when he thought they went too far.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, they finally saw land which Bruce confirmed was Iceland. As they approached, they saw a jet and several smaller flying vehicles surrounding it and they saw several people that either the Justice League or Bruce and his friends knew.

"I thought I told you guys to stay in Denmark," said Bruce as they finally landed.

"After what we heard happened to England and Vietnam, we agreed that since nobody really comes to my country that it would be safer to wait here," said a man holding a bird in his arms for some reason.

"Are you really bringing Mr. Puffin?"

"Is there a problem with that? You let Canada carry that scary polar bear around."

"Fine, just stop talking unless I tell you otherwise. I'm calling roll on all of us here. For the Justice League and fellow heroes that made it here, I'll call you by your superhero names, for those that live with or near me, I'll call you by your initials, and the rest, I'll call you by your country. Understood?"

"Yes," said everyone as they glanced around.

"Aquaman... Captain Marvel... Flash... Gear... Green Lantern... Hawkgirl... Martian Manhunter... Static... Superman... Wonder Woman..." said Bruce and listened as each one said here.

"A.P... B.G... D.G... L.F... T.D..."

Each one of them said here and Bruce continued.

"America... Atlantis... Canada... Cuba... Denmark... Finland... Iceland... Norway... Sealand... Sweden..."

All of them said here even though some were louder or softer than others. They all went to look at their rides that would fly them across the world.

"These are what we could get without bringing too much suspicion. Static and Gear found this thing in a warehouse and claim that it turns into a flying vehicle," said a man as he let Gear and Static talk.

"Well, we call it Sphere. Robin found it with us and it only opens up when all three of us are around.," said Gear.

"What's your point?" asked Bruce.

"We need Robin to come with us," said Static firmly.

"Okay, everyone go get dressed and we'll discuss who goes with who afterwards."

Everyone who had a costume to change into went to the jet and changed. They all came out in costume along with Bruce who now had the cowl to cover his face.

"Okay, at least three heroes in costume is going to take one of these smaller flying vehicles as well as take at least two of the countries so they'll be able to tell you where another country is hiding.

"If the news was right than everyone is in as much danger as the countries are. We must take an extra set of precaution to make sure that everyone makes it out of this alive. I've asked Static and Gear to make more of their Shock Boxes and had Fox make sure that they couldn't be tracked or hacked. Manhunter is establishing a mind link so we'll be to communicate if our walkies fail.

"Static, Gear, Robin, take Sphere, Sealand, and Iceland with you. Nightwing, Flash, and Hawkgirl take the helicopter, Denmark, and Cuba. Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern take the batmobile, Sweden, and Norway. Superman, Martian Manhunter, and I will take America, Atlantis, Canada, Finland, and the jet. Aquaman and Captain Marvel will be freelancing if you activate the warning signals on your devices, they'll be the first ones there. Any questions?" asked Batman.

"Yeah, where are we going?" asked Nightwing.

"I was getting to that... Static and his group will go to Australia and Wy first before going to pick up Taiwan, China, Hong Kong, Korea and Japan. Can you do that?" asked Batman.

"Yes, can we go now?" asked Static.

"Not yet," said Batman. "Batgirl and her team will go pick up Russia, Lithuania, Poland, Ukraine, Belarus, Estonia, and Latvia. Nightwing and his team will go pick up Austria, Egypt, Hungary, Greece, Turkey, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein. My team will be picking up the rest which consists of North Italy, South Italy, Germany, Spain, France, Belgium, Netherlands, and Prussia. We'll meet back at the destroyed UN building to figure out what happened. I'll need you to at least check if Vietnam is at her home, Static."

"Sure thing, Batman. Now can we go?" asked Static.

"Everyone, go and start the search and rescue," said Batman as he led his group to the jet.

Everyone started to run off to where they were assigned to go. They all waved and said their goodbyes as they started to leave. The countries looked back to the country of Iceland as they were flown away from their friends.


End file.
